Beyblade: Dark Reign
by siderisn
Summary: The world has been plunged into darkness and despair by Nemesis. As the resistance fight against Nemesis, they discover lost truths and fight hard battles. As the war nears its end, they face their hardest challenges yet and must face up to the ultimate truth and face Nemesis. Battle to the finish. Life or death. Hope or despair. The final battle beckons. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1: Under the Shadow

**New story here! I've had this idea for a while but never really did anything with it. Until now! Please read and review! **

* * *

**Beyblade: Dark Reign**

**The world has been plunged into darkness and despair by Nemesis. As the resistance fights against Nemesis, they discover dark truths and must fight to save the world from Nemesis. **

* * *

**Dark Reign: Part 1**

**_Under the Shadow_**

* * *

Madoka gazed towards Gingka leading the way through the deep forest. He was tall; his orange hair spiked up and then out slightly near the top as Phoenix's hair once did. His arms were muscular and his legs long and strong. His scarf once white now grey flapped around and his blue bandana had been reduced to a very thin one. The white Pegasus head and wings that were once printed on it were gone. His brown cargo pants were ripped and filthy and his vest no better. It was torn and dirty. His shirt underneath was a faded grey colour and the fingerless white gloves on his hands were now black. Around his waist was a black belt and a small compartment where Pegasus laid. On the other side of the belt was where Gingka's launcher was. Not that any one battled that way anymore.

Nemesis had created Bey Gauntlets, specially designed to allow a blader to fight with the power within a bey. A blader could literally summon their bey beast and fight with them. Madoka had never asked why Gingka kept his launcher. But then again, he didn't tell anyone things like that ever. Not anymore at least.

Madoka's gaze moved to the gauntlet on Gingka's arm. It was silver but was covered in scratches. In the center was a small round compartment where the blader's bey would go.

Finally, Madoka examined Gingka eyes. Once lovable and full of joy and happiness, Gingka's eyes had become depressed, strange, mysterious and dark. They seemed to hide something.

Gingka had changed, after Nemesis had defeated Gingka in battle that faithful day, everything changed. Nemesis quickly conquered the world and sealed it in eternal darkness.

In those five years, Gingka vanished. No one new where he went, or why but he was gone. With Gingka gone, Kyoya took up the role that Gingka had left.

Kyoya was a fierce and brave leader. He became extremely powerful, so powerful in fact that he became feared as the Beast King. He and Leone were the mightiest of the mighty. The bravest of the brave and the strongest of the strong. But that wasn't enough to escape the wrath of Nemesis' ultimate general, Black Heart.

Black Heart was the ultimate master of cruelty and suffering. He was twisted and malicious. He would unleash and pain in the darkest ways. He was Nemesis' greatest general. But in the same fashion as Gingka left, he appeared from nowhere.

He would wear black armour and a skull like mask that matched his jet-black hair. His bey beast Dark Core Pegasus was just as ruthless and evil as his master. Dark Core Pegasus would without mercy destroy all who opposed him. No one could or would stand up to Black Heart. That was Kyoya's mistake.

Kyoya knew if they wanted a chance at winning this war, they were going to have to take out as many pieces on the board that Nemesis controlled. Black Heart was on the top of the Beast King's list.

Kyoya went alone; he didn't want to endanger the lives of anyone else's. Benkei was the first to realize what Kyoya had done. And he was the one weeping the most upon them discovering Kyoya's ultimate demise at the hands of Black Heart.

Before Kyoya died, he told everyone to not lose hope. He told them that they had to keep going and to never lose faith. They had to stop Nemesis. They had to bring back that light.

Kyoya was buried and received a proper funeral and all. Everyone paid their respects. Leone was buried along with Kyoya, so the two could go on together. Forever.

And as their greatest leader fell, an old one returned. Gingka had returned just a few days after Kyoya's funeral. He had of course changed. He was scarred. Not just on the outside, but on the inside. But he refused to tell anyone what had happened, and eventually everyone stopped asking.

But then there was a change in the war. Black Heart vanished. Nemesis was furious that his greatest general had abandoned him, and it meant that the resistance now had a chance now that Black Heart was gone.

Gingka had been leading them since; they had fought many hard battles. They were slowly taking out Nemesis' small bases around the world. They were also recruiting bladers to join the resistance and remain around certain parts of the world to make sure Nemesis' didn't re-take control of those places.

Madoka turned her gaze to a boy with green hair about half the size of Gingka walking next to him. Kenta had changed too. He may be small but he had the pride of a lion. His eyes had turned gold, as if Ryuga had been reborn within Kenta. Kenta had inherited Ryuga's fierce fighting spirit and he and Sagittario were almost unstoppable. Kenta was wearing a faded yellow jacket with rips in it. He also wore blue jeans that were also ripped. On his arm was a golden gauntlet that had been made out of the remains of Ryuga's dragon gauntlet.

Madoka once again shifted her gaze, this time to Benkei. He was as tall as Gingka and his eyes were fierce. They were the same as Kyoya's now. Benkei was determined to continue what Kyoya had started and he and Bull would gladly continue the legacy of Kyoya and Leone. Benkei was wearing a grey beanie and a black and red jacket. He wore dark blue denim shorts and his clothing was ripped like everyone else's.

Madoka then looked to Tsubasa. His long silver hair shined in the light and his face bore a scar across his right cheek. He was wearing a black cloak and wore a dark brown vest with grey jeans. Once again, his clothes were ripped.

Madoka thought about how much everyone had changed. They all had seemed to become too serious for her liking. Tsubasa however, still had most of his original personality in tact. He didn't act all gloomy and he was the one who would crack a joke to break the suspense, even if no one was listening.

Madoka found it strange that Tsubasa hadn't changed all that much; Yu's death had really affected him at first. After Yu sacrificed himself so everyone could escape a collapsing building, Tsubasa was devastated. Yu was Tsubasa's best friend, and he was unable to accept Yu was gone. But then he did. He managed to overcome what was happening. This was something that no one else was able to do.

"Gingka," said Madoka. "I'm tired. We've been walking all day, and I don't think I can walk any further."

Gingka paused, and so did Kenta, Benkei and Tsubasa. "We have to keep moving."

"Maybe we should stop?" suggested Kenta.

"No," replied Gingka coldly.

"I'm a bit tired too," commented Benkei.

"We need our rest," stated Tsubasa.

"If we get attacked out here," started Gingka.

"We don't have the energy to battle if they do," interrupted Tsubasa.

"Fine," spat Gingka and they sat down.

* * *

No one spoke as the small fire crackled. They sat in a circle around it and tried to absorb as much heat as the fire would allow.

Madoka hated this silence. It was probably because she had to put up with it everyday. But she was ready to snap from it.

"Is there a reason why we're always silent?" asked Madoka.

Kenta looked at Benkei and Benkei looked at Kenta. Tsubasa looked down and Gingka didn't move at all.

"Well Gingka," said Madoka impatiently. She regretted what she just did. Gingka was someone you wouldn't quarrel with.

"There's nothing to talk about," he replied coldly. He turned his head away so she wouldn't look into his dark cold eyes. Eyes full of nothing. Eyes full of emptiness. Eyes full of lies.

"Drop the act!" snapped Madoka. "I know your lying! But why! Why have you changed! Why did you leave!"

"Madoka stop," pleaded Tsubasa as he placed his head on her arm. Madoka brushed it away and stood up.

"Answer me!" snapped the dark brown haired girl.

Gingka refused to turn his head towards her.

"I said answer me!" roared Madoka as she brought her hand out and slapped Gingka so his head turned her way.

"It's none of your business!" spat Gingka as tears formed in his eyes and he stood up. "You don't understand what happened to me! And you never will! So let it go!"

"No I won't Gingka!" cried Madoka. "I can't stand this anymore! It's bad enough that Nemesis controls all the pieces! But I can't stand the fact that you're hiding something from us! As well as the fact that when you actually talk, its about a mission of some sort! Why can't you be like you used too!"

"Stop this!" interrupted Kenta.

"Back off shrimp!" scorned Gingka with a deadly gaze.

Kenta backed down immediately, Gingka's gaze looked as if it would kill.

"Hey!" snapped Benkei as he stood up to defend Kenta. "Don't pick on him! He's your friend!"

"Why should I?" shot back Gingka. "Not like you're a threat or anything! I hear you crying every night! You're still grieving over Kyoya's death! Well here's a news flash! He's gone! Get over it!"

Benkei backed down the same as Kenta. Gingka's eyes were glowing dangerously black, and he looked like he was going to murder someone.

"Stop this!" cried Tsubasa as he stepped in front of Benkei and Kenta. "We're supposed to be a team! Fighting won't solve anything!"

"Get lost bird boy!" snarled Gingka. "This doesn't concern you!"

"It does!" replied Tsubasa angrily. "Everything concerns all of us! Not just you! I don't know what happened to you in those five years, but you've turned into a real jerk! What are you hiding anyway! You're supposed to e our great leader yet you give us no reason to follow you!"

Gingka's face was full of pure hatred. "I dare you to say that again."

"You don't deserve to be leader!" snapped Tsubasa. "Kyoya was twice the leader you'll ever be!

With those words, Gingka pounced on Tsubasa like a demon. Gingka threw a punch at Tsubasa that knocked him back. Gingka continued the onslaught and came upon the Eagle blader. Gingka sent punch after punch at Tsubasa. The rest of the team was too shocked to say anything or move.

Madoka in fear cringed at every blow Gingka laid on Tsubasa. She looked into his eyes. They were dark, filled off hatred and despair. Full of nothing. Full of darkness.

Tsubasa managed to defect one of Gingka's punches and kicked his leader off of himself. Gingka fell onto his back and Tsubasa leaped up onto his feet like an acrobat. But Gingka was just as fast. Tsubasa cried out as Gingka planted his fist in his torso. Tsubasa stumbled back and screamed.

But Gingka wasn't done. Like a tiger attacking its prey, Gingka jumped at Tsubasa. They fell to the ground and Gingka's strong hands made their way around the grey haired boy's neck.

"Gah," coughed Tsubasa as he tried to break Gingka's hold over him. But Gingka's hands refused to budge.

"Stop!" cried Madoka with tears in her eyes. "Please stop!"

Gingka didn't listen and Tsubasa began to panic. He looked at Gingka's expression and saw the malicious grin on his face. He had seen that grin somewhere, but he couldn't think where.

"Stop!" pleaded Madoka again. But Gingka refused to listen.

Tsubasa looked to his side and saw a stick lying in the thin grass. He grabbed the stick and jammed it into Gingka's arm.

"Ahhhhh!" roared Gingka as he stood up and pulled the stick from his arm and threw it to the ground.

Tsubasa got up and tried to stay on his feet. He was close to passing out. In a matter of a minute, Gingka had already drained all of Tsubasa's energy.

Gingka licked his lips before charging forward, but Benkei finally stepped in and landed a shattering punch on Gingka's stomach. The Pegasus blader went flying and crashed into a tree. Gingka slumped to the ground unconscious.

* * *

Gingka slowly opened his eyes as the birds sung. He looked at once had been the fire before examining his friends lying on the ground covered by old dirty blankets. He himself had one on him, and his arm had been bandaged where Tsubasa had stabbed him.

Gingka silently threw his blanket off before wondering a little away from his sleeping companions.

"Dammit!" exclaimed Gingka as he punched a tree. "Why did I do it again! I can't let this happen! I did so much to come back! I can't go back now!"

Gingka fell to his knees as he began to cry.

* * *

The gang exited the bushes so that they were now on a cliff face.

"Come on out!" called out Gingka.

A boy a little shorter then Gingka with white hair appeared from some bushes. He was wearing a dark green trench coat, blue jeans and a white t-shirt. On his arm was a purple bey gauntlet.

"Hyoma," stated Gingka.

"Gingka," replied Hyoma. "Good to see you again. I heard you were dead. Well, after you disappeared and all."

Gingka didn't reply.

"I can't let you in you know," continued Hyoma. "You could all be imposters."

"I'll fight you," declared Kenta as he stepped forward and held up his golden bey gauntlet.

"Fine then," said Hyoma as he took out Stone Aries and set it in his gauntlet.

Kenta took his own bey and set it in his gauntlet.

"3!" cried Hyoma.

"2!" added Kenta.

"1!" cried them both.

"Let it rip!"

Kenta's gauntlet glowed gold while Hyoma's glowed purple. A purple ram appeared next to Hyoma while a golden centaur appeared next to Kenta.

"Charge Sagittario!" commanded Kenta and the centaur raced forward.

"I see you've forgotten that my Ram can move faster then Sagittario can!" spat Hyoma.

Aries jumped out of the way and Sagittario crashed into a rock.

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed Kenta. "Well, take this!"

Sagittario charged again, but Aries dodged. Sagittario attacked, and Aries continued to maneuver around Kenta's attacks.

"Your wasting your energy," teased Hyoma.

"Shut up!" scorned Kenta. "Special move! Sagittario Flame Claw!"

Sagittario drew a flaming arrow and launched it at Aries. But the ram was still quick enough to dodge the attack.

"Boring," stated Hyoma.

"Special move!" roared Kenta. "Sagittario Arrow Mirage!"

This time Sagittario drew a whole heap of arrows and shot them towards Aries.

"Alright Kenta!" cheered Benkei.

"Aries isn't fast enough to dodge this many arrows," added Madoka.

"Special move!" interrupted Hyoma. "Wind Storm Assault!"

A small tornado appeared around the ram and deflected the arrows.

"Dammit," cursed Kenta.

"This match is mine," stated Hyoma.

* * *

**To be continued: **

**Well, that's the first chapter. Hope you all enjoyed. Please review! I want to know what you thought. **


	2. Chapter 2: Scars of the Past

**Hey there, here is the next chapter for Dark Reign. Please read and review!**

**Dark Reign: Part 2**

**_Scars of the Past_**

* * *

He still remembered that day. The day everything changed. The day Koma Village was finally raided by Nemesis drones. And the one who lead the attack was none other then Nemesis greatest and most powerful general. Black Heart.

He alone was enough to penetrate the outer defense of the village. His twisted bey beats that he called a Pegasus ripped through all the others like paper and shredded them apart. It would without mercy strike down its foes and show them who was the superior beast. It's wings rather then being like feathers of that of an angels wing, were bat like for a demons wing. Its eyes would flash a blood red and would breathe fire. The golden spike collar around its neck only mad it look fiercer and it once used its collar to stab a beast to its death. It was a deadly and dangerous beast. The Pegasus from Hell. That's what they called it. The Beast of the Demons. The Killer of Beasts. It had unquestionable loyalty. Unimaginable power. And it was at the fingertips of the most infamous conqueror of all time. Black Heart.

To Black Heart, Dark Core Pegasus was his partner in crime. His guard dog. If you wanted to get to Black Heart, you had to go through him first. And not many had ever gotten that far. In fact, you were better off with Pegasus. He brutally, but quickly finished you off. But if you managed to make it to Black Heart, then you were basically fighting the final boss of an extremely hard video game. You'd be so tired from the previous battle with Pegasus that Black Heart wouldn't even need to try to beat you. And because of that, he liked to make you suffer. At first he'd dodge your attacks and then land a couple of blows on you. Once you became so tired you couldn't move, he'd knock you to the ground. Then he'd torture you. He'd use his sword and insert it into your arm or leg and keep it there for a few minutes. Also, you would do your best to scream. If you didn't scream or show nay signs of weakness, he went harder. That's when he'd slowly cut of pieces of you like your fingers or ears. He'd make small slashes at your body and even slowly push his sword all the way through your thigh or arm. When you finally showed weakness, that was when he ended it. But he'd make the last moments of your life extremely painful. He'd continue to taunt you and would move so quick that he could make five moves on you that all would kill you in about a second. That was what facing Black Heart was like. Or at least that was the rumors. Only one person ever survived, and that man was saved by Kyoya the day he faced Black Heart.

And Kyoya paid the price for it. He managed to subdue Pegasus, but at the cost of all of Leone's power. That was how the Man described it.

"It was incredible!" He had said. "He truly is the King of Beasts! But even the mighty Leone couldn't defeat Dark Core Pegasus! Leone pulled every move he had on it! Lion Gale Force Wall! King Lion Tearing Blast! Lion One Hundred Fang Fury! Lion Wild Wing Fang Dance! King Lion Furious Blast Shot! King Lion Reverse Wind Strike! Even his greatest move King Lion Crushing Fang wasn't good enough to take that Pegasus! It was such an even battle though. But unlike Black Heart, Kyoya was pushed to his limit. It was like Black heart and Pegasus were connected but disconnected at the same time. Pegasus could battle by itself. And that meant everyone who battled it had a huge disadvantage. Of course Kyoya fought Black Heart head on then. Kyoya fought like lion, but Black Heart just took out his sword and tortured Kyoya. He didn't give in until the end. When Black Heart finally broke him."

* * *

Black Heart stood above the fallen king, his sword at his throat. Kyoya had scars and bruises all of his body. His clothes shredded and bones battered. Blood was everywhere, and he was gasping for breath.

"I'll never give in to you," spat Kyoya up to Black Heart.

"Look at you," chuckled Black Heart. His voice was cold and evil. "You think you're the king. But that's not true at all."

"Excuse me!" snapped Kyoya as he attempted to stand, but Black Heart elbowed him in the back and he fell back down.

"If I remember rightly," continued Black Heart as he circled Kyoya. "In your first battle against Gingka Hagane, you lost. In your second battle, you lost again. And then in your next two battles, you drew. That means, in all your life, you never defeated your ultimate rival. That must sting much more then any wound I can inflict!" The twisted warlord chuckled devilishly, and Kyoya growled in anger.

"I think I hit a nerve." Black Heart bent down to stare Kyoya in the face and slapped him, sending blood flying from the Resistance leader's mouth.

"Go to hell," spat Kyoya.

"Looks like I'll be seeing you there then," replied Black Heart as he stood up and drew his sword. "I'm going to enjoy taking you out right now when you're thinking about regret. How you never beat Gingka."

"Die!" roared Kyoya as he leaped foreword with all the strength he had left with a dagger held high and aimed it for the wicked general's throat. But Black Heart was much faster then Kyoya expected. He chuckled before plunging his sword into Kyoya's chest. Kyoya stopped what he was doing instantly and dropped the dagger. Blood drained from the wound and the King of the Beasts fell to his knees, coughing.

"You have about another minute to live," spat Black Heart as he slowly slid his sword out of Kyoya, causing his to scream in pain before falling onto his back.

"Good night Kyoya," hissed Black Heart as he departed. In the next few seconds, Benkei and the rest showed up, and heard Kyoya's last words before departing to a better place.

* * *

But that wasn't the part that Hyoma hated the most. He hated the part when Black Heart led Nemesis' army to the village and enslaved it. Of course once Black Heart was gone the village was taken back, but it still left scars. Scars that go to deep to heal.

Hyoma saw the army coming. He sounded the alarm, and the defense rose to protect the land. But Hyoma knew it wouldn't be enough. Black Heart led, his sword held high. He leaped through like a demon. Slashing at anything that came his way. Blood was spilt. Bones were broken. Bodies fell at every turn. Swords and weapons clashed at every second. But one person who wasn't and couldn't be defeated was Black Heart. Hyoma could almost see his deathly smirk under his jet-black skull mask. He was enjoying the battle. He was enjoying the part where he was slaughtering hundreds of people. And that was what really pissed Hyoma off.

Koma's defense was defeated in not time. Black Heart had taken down half the defense itself easily. The army approached Hyoma and the last ten remaining men. He wanted them for himself. And Hyoma wanted Black Heart.

The first man leapt forward, straight into the jaws of death. But Hyoma gave him credit for bravery. Black Heart just stepped to the side right at the last minute and swung his sword. It went right through. It was a clean cut. And the blood splattered everywhere before the two body pieces fell apart and crumbled to the ground.

The remaining men and Hyoma just starred awestruck before Hyoma screamed "Charge!"

The nine men charged forward, leaving Hyoma to watch. Black Heart was amused. He chuckled before plunging his blood stained blade into the first man and used him as a shield. He then threw him off and charged at three men. They blocked the attack, but in a second, Black Heart slashed at all their heads, and they fell down like dominoes. The last five came at him, and he leaped over them and slashed two of their heads off. The last three had time to turn around so Black Heart could look them in the eye as he slashed at their chests. Their last heartbeats spurted blood at the same time.

Black Heart chuckled devilishly before turning to face Hyoma. "Any last words?"

Hyoma cursed at him before activating his gauntlet and Aries appeared beside him.

"Oh," spat Black Heart as the twisted beats they called a Pegasus appeared.

It was over in a few seconds, Aries charged, Pegasus dodged, and incinerated the Ram with its flames before finishing it off with a slash from its golden spiked collar.

Hyoma was too in shock to move and notice Black Heart slashing him in the cheek and the back. Hyoma fell, and the Warlord looked at him before leading his army to victory.

* * *

Hyoma touched his face. The place where the scar stood. The place where Black Heart took his pride and joy. Back Heart was a monster, and sometimes eve more then Nemesis. He took the light, but the evil general stopped everyone from getting it back.

"Aries!" roared Hyoma. "Horn Throw Destruction!"

The Purple Ram charged with its horns creating a spiral. Kenta smirked.

"Go!" interrupted Kenta. "Arrow Mirage!"

The Yellow Centaur drew a batch of arrows and shot them at the cliff face. They hit and sent a pack of rocks rolling down and crushing Aries as it charged. Hyoma was speechless. He had lost.

Hyoma fell to his knees, and Kenta approached Hyoma with his hand out.

"Good match," he said with a smirk.

Hyoma couldn't understand why Kenta was so happy. He was acting as if they had somehow expelled Nemesis. And he seemed pretty angry earlier. Perhaps he was being a smart ass.

"Just go," hissed Hyoma as a small rock near on the wall moved away to reveal a tunnel.

* * *

Gingka lead the way through the dark twisting tunnel. The walls were rocky and sometimes it felt like the cave place was going to collapse. For most of the tunnel, it was very squashy, and at one stage they had to crawl, but after walking a long way, they came to a huge space in the pathway.

Gingka just sat down with out asking whether or not they should rest. No one cared. They were tired. And this type of opportunity didn't come around a lot these days.

Tsubasa was sitting with Kenta and Benkei, telling jokes. They had all been in a good mood one Kenta had impressively defeated Hyoma.

Gingka sat away from everyone, he doing his usual isolation thing. And Madoka was close to the campfire trying to keep warm.

* * *

Soon, the only thing awake was the fire. Tsubasa, Kenta, Benkei and Madoka had huddled together to keep warm in the col dark cave. Leaving Gingka all alone. Madoka noticed this about halfway through the night and walked over to him. She silently wrapped her arms around him and was shocked at how cold he was.

"Gingka," said Madoka in alarm. "You're freezing."

Gingka stirred before looking at her with his blank eyes. "It's fine. Go back with them."

"No," she replied firmly and brought Gingka in closer so that their eyes were locked. "I care about you Gingka. I don't want to see something bad happen to you."

Gingka stretched his arm out and touched the warm face of Madoka.

"Nothing will ever hurt me or you." At that moment, Madoka thought she saw feeling in Gingka's eyes. She thought she saw warmth. Slowly but steadily, she moved forward, as did Gingka. Their eyes locked, Gingka placed his arms around Madoka and pulled her in. And then their lips connected.

* * *

**That's chapter 2! And I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! **


End file.
